Memory
by Kushina-korra95
Summary: This I made myself so enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**WOW I can't believe I make the first Makorra story! Yes I'm so happiest girl in the world! Actually this is my second story but since I too concentrate to this story, I'll make it first. I think this story is maybe going to be sad so PREPARE TO TEARBEND... So anyway enjoy my story k? :D**

CHAPTER 1

It's been 3weeks and Korra still in coma. I can't believe she sacrifice herself to protect me and Bolin. I should be the one to protect her. That should be me...

"You ok bro? It's like you been talking to yourself," as Bolin touch my shoulder. I look up to him, weeping my tears.

"Don't worry Mako, Korra will be alright. I know tha-"

"ALIGHT YOU SAID?! JUST LOOK AT HER NOW! SHE'S DYING BO, DYING! HOW CAN SHE BE ALRIGHT?!" I can't hold my worriedness about Korra. She's too important to me, I can't afford to lose her.

"Woah woah Mako, I haven't finish my sentence yet. Like I said I know that Korra still struggling to wake up from her beauty sleep. Mako, you need something to eat. Don't just sit here watching her, it's up to her own now," clearing his throat as he tried to calm me down.

Bolin's right. I haven't eat much since Korra incident. I care for her too much. I just want to see her laugh, her selfishness and her smile again. I can't lose her anymore just when she have been kidnap by Tarrlok because tried to release us from the prison. She sacrifice too much, I've been hurt too much and I can't afford to lose her for the second time.

*At dining table*

"Bro, you eat so little. You sure you're full already?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

I didn't eat much, I kept thinking what will happen if Korra will never wake up. My mind is in messy right now. I can't even think what's right or wrong with me. Suddenly a plate of water tribe noodles held to me.

"Mako, you really need to eat more. You already look like a skinny pole. Please," As Asami held the plate of noodles to me.

"I told you I'm fine! I'm outta here," I walk away to get some fresh air. My mind is frustrated. I din't eat much, can't sleep well and can't think straight because of Korra. She's in coma and my mind gone crazy.

As I calm myself, Bolin ran towards me.

"Not now Bo, I need some space."

"I have urgent message! Korra is awake!"

"What?!" I quickly ran to Korra's room. There she is, sitting while Katara still examine her condition. Asami is sit next to Korra. Seeing me coming, she left her sit so I can be with Korra.

"I'm glad you wake up Korra, I was worried so sick!" Bolin tried to cheer up Korra.

"Oh Bolin, you always make me happy," she smiled. I was so happy I can see her smile again. As I approach and sit next to her, her expression change when she sees me.

"I'm so glad you awake, I was losing my mind went you're in coma and though of never seeing you again, I've miss you so much Korra."

"Sorry but do I know you? Have we met?"

Then the happy moments turned to shocked.

**OMG! What has happen to Korra? What will Mako react? I know I'm not good in writing but at least I done chapter 1… now proceed to chapter 2! HAHAHAHA! (I laugh for no reason XD)**

CHAPTER 2

"What?! Korra stop joking around, this is not funny."

"I'm not laughing."

They all look at korra then me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update, I've been busy to do A LOT OF ASSIGMENT (oh I hate Collage) but I manage to find some times to continue it. Sorry for share the chapter 2 spoiler... I accidentaly type on chapter 1 so just DEAL WITH IT! XD Let us proceed!**

CHAPTER 2

"What?! Korra stop fooling around, this is not funny."

"I'm not laughing."

They all look at Korra then me. I was speechless. What happen to her?

"Korra, Mako is your boyfriend, don't you remember?"

"I never had a boyfriend, do I?"

Before Asami ask another question, Katara came to me.

"Come with me."

I follow Katara to the kitchen. I hope Katara give me a good answer about Korra.

I was wrong.

"I don't know where to start, but the thing is, Korra had to sacrifice her connection with her love ones to become a fully avatar."

I lost my words. She sacrifice her connection with me... to become... avatar...

"I know its hard for you to accept it, but there's another way to make her remember you."

"How? I'll do anything I promise."

"You must regained back the memories that you have gone through with her. Its a very difficult task but that is the only way to make her remember you."

That's the only way. I must do it no matter what. Its my turn to take action. I won't let anyone to laid a single finger to hurt Korra. I swear.

"I'll do it."

*back to Korra's room*

"Where have you been? Its like you vanish into thin air then pop out from nowhere. Korra needs you bro."

"I'm sorry, just now I have a short talk with Katara. How's Korra condition?" trying to hide my tears.

"Not good, looks like she's been brain wash almost all her memories. She still remember all of us except... You, Mako."

I never thought this would happen but it has already happen. I can't turn back anymore. I had to face it.

"Give her some space. Let her rest, she just awoke."

Everyone left the room except me. "I promise I'll get back your memories. Take your rest." Before I left the room.

"So what you gonna do now? This is bad."

"We'll take Korra back to Republic City because that's where her memories are."

"What do you mean bro? You knew this all along?"

"No until Katara told me. I had to do this, I love her and I'll do anything to get her memory back."

Bolin kept quiet. He understand what I'm been through.

"Bo, tell them to pack their things, we'll back to Republic City by sun rise."

Instead of arguing with me, he followed my orders. I need to make fast moves to make sure Korra can gained her memories of us both again.

**At last, it's done! Actually this is the hardest chapter I've ever done. I'm lack of idea when making this 'cause I give too much idea to the rest of the chapter! At least it's related… I think XP Anyway will Mako success to get Korra memories? Or will he fall to love Korra back? So stay tune to Kushina_Korra95 story! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry 4 the late update. I been so (I mean TOO) busy towards my study. Too much assignment, not enough time to write it. *Crying overload*Anyway, sorry again for the late update, internet been so slow at my home (GAH I HATE YOU INTERNET!) but I tried my best to update this story so once again I'm so sorry!**

CHAPTER 3

I hope Republic City is the solution to my problems. I'll get Korra memories back no matter what. After all, she's the one I miss, the one I care, the one I LOVE…

*At Republic City*

"Wow, I never thought I miss Republic City so much, it's like been a year although it's just 2 months we're at Southern Water Tribe," Korra taking a glimpse of air before poof it out.

"Still remembered when you park the car over there?" I chunked. I hope this will make her memories came back little by little.

"Oh…. Yes…. But how do you know that? Are you there?"

Ok it's probably not a good time to say that yet. As we went to Air Temple Island, I watch Korra smile face. She's really happy that she'll be back to her second home again. But everything seems different. She's not her usual self like I know.

"WOW! The air makes me really miss Republic City so much!"

"Yeah! Although it's just 2 months we left but it feels like 10 years already. Home sweet home!"

I chunked. My brother and Korra are really miss this place. But it's not the same her anymore. She usually says "Don't you agree Mako?" or "This is awesome Mako!" She's will always called my name any time. But this seems different. UGH! What am I thinking? She's been brainwash ok? Mako please think straight!

*At Air Temple Island*

"KORRA!" as the airbender kids runs towards and give a big hug to her.

"How's you guys doing? I miss you guys so much!"

Tenzin ask me about her condition.

"How is she?"

"Not good. She can remembered others but totally forgotten about me. I'll just have to remake those memories again."

"Alight then, be patient with her. It's no easy to gain each of the memories she's been through with you."

"I know, thanks Tenzin. I'll get on it."

I have to help her. It was my fault that I break up with her. If only I never said that to her and stay by her side, none of these would have happen. When I was about to approach Korra, Bolin pull my hand. From the looks of his face he want to tell something important.

"Hey bro! Today I have a match but I need a firebender. Terra said she can't come due to her high fever. So can you fill in the blank? Just for this day."

"I don't know Bo. I want to spend time with Ko-"

"This is also helping to gain Korra memories. I'm sure she'll remember something when she sees you in the ring."

Maybe Bolin's right. Korra will gain something, I hope. I thought for a while until Bolin interrupt me.

"So?"

"Hmm…. I hope it works. Ok, count me in."

"Yes! Thanks Mako! You're the best!"

Bolin walk with his joyful face. I hope his idea works.

**Finally! It's done! Sorry for this chapter seems short, I'm actually out of idea! I'm too focus my study for my final exam until the focus took my idea of inspiration away! *crying* Oh almost forgot, I made another story! I'll upload it as soon my final exam is over! That's all from me! :-D **


End file.
